Tempest Shadow
|voice = Emily Blunt (English) Émilie Bibeau (Canadian French) Anna Brousková (Czech) Anna Sroka-Hryń (Polish) Mariana Rios (Brazilian Portuguese) Polina Gagarina (Russian) Lucia Hurajová (Slovak) Cony Madera (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice = Naďa Wepperová (Czech) |headercolor = #7c0f62 |headerfontcolor = #ea004f}} Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist,My Little Pony: The Movie Look and Find book is a female unicorn pony who appears as the secondary antagonist in My Little Pony The Movie. Development and design Tempest Shadow is one of the few ponies to appear broken-horned, others including S06E23 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1 and sometimes King Sombra. She resembles Fizzypop in color scheme and real name. One of her pseudonyms in The Stormy Road to Canterlot is the same as the name of Cherry Pie. According to art director Rebecca Dart in The Art of My Little Pony The Movie, in the original treatment, Tempest was not an antagonist, but "a wild Pony who left Equestria and was living on her own in the wastelands." Additionally, she started out as a male pony named "Cosmos". Depiction in film Tempest arrives in Canterlot on-board her personal airship, interrupting the capital's first ever Friendship Festival. Following being formerly introduced by her lieutenant, Grubber, Tempest confronts the four Alicorn Princesses of Equestria, and has only one, simple request: Tempest then explains that she is here for the Princesses' Alicorn magic, and she'll take it either willingly, or by force. When Princess Luna calls her bluff, stating that she's outnumbered, Tempest summons the rest of her armada, and Storm Guards descend from the airships, causing panic among the ponies. Before any of the Princesses can move to assist their citizens, Tempest attacks first, managing to encase Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna in obsidian with special grenades given to her by her master, The Storm King. Princess Twilight Sparkle is barely able to save Luna from being shattered on impact with the ground, but leaves her vulnerable to Tempest, who launches her fourth and final grenade at her. However, a split-second last minute save by Rainbow Dash results in Tempest wasting her orb on Muffins instead. Angered that Twilight escaped being petrified, Tempest sends Grubber and the Storm Guards to find her, while she crushes Twilight's discarded crown under her hoof. After Canterlot is secured and all the ponies have been captured, caged, or shackled and muzzled, Tempest is in the throne room with the petrified Princesses when she is contacted by the Storm King, who's growing impatient with being unable to use his Staff of Sacanas due to its lack of power. Tempest reminds him that once he has the power of the four Alicorn Princesses in the Staff, he'll be unstoppable. When he asks about if she's locking down the Princesses, she requests three days to get everything ready for his arrival, which he agrees to, but warns her that only he has the power to restore her horn. If she succeeds, she'll get her wish, but if she fails, there will be severe consequences. After the connection fails, Tempest asks Grubber if he caught Twilight, only to learn he failed and she escaped. Deciding that she has to get Twilight back before the Storm King arrives, Tempest orders her airship prepared as she personally goes after Twilight with Grubber and her two personal Storm Guards. Tempest soon arrives in Klugetown, where her Storm Guards begin intimidating shopkeepers into coughing up any info they have on Twilight, until Tempest is confronted by one large fish creature, who suspects her to be with a local by the name of Capper. When the creature tries to attack her, Tempest easily overpowers him, before then asking for more info on Capper, threatening to fry the creature with her magic if he refuses. Thanks to the creature telling her everything, Tempest finds Twilight and the Mane Six hiding out at Capper's place, just as they were about to be sold to Verko to pay off Capper's debt to him. Thanks to Verko creating a distraction that causes him to be fried by Tempest, the Mane Six are able to escape to the Klugetown Docks and just barely board an airship leaving the city. Tempest brings Capper to her own airship, demanding he tell her where they are going, and Capper tells her they are heading for Black Skull Island. Taking him on his word, Tempest has Capper brought aboard her airship to make sure he is not lying to her as she resumes her pursuit. During the flight to Black Skull Island, Tempest is alerted to a sonic rainboom in the distance, but not in the direction of Black Skull Island. Realizing Capper was sending her in the wrong direction and Twilight is in the direction of the sonic rainboom, Tempest takes over the helm and changes her airship's course to intercept the airship the sonic rainboom occurred by. She soon manages to catch up and harpoon the other airship, capturing it so she can board and confront the crew, led by Captain Celaeno. When her questions about Twilight are met with ignorance from Celaeno, Tempest warns her of the consequences if she should be harboring fugitives on her ship. She gives Celaeno until the count of three to produce Twilight, only to soon discover that the Mane Six have eluded her again by escaping out the bottom of Celaeno's ship. After finding the map Twilight left behind, indicating that she is heading for Mount Aris, Tempest turns her attention back to Celaeno and Capper, and decides to punish them as she uses her magic to tear Celaeno's ship apart with them still aboard. She soon reaches Mount Aris, and finds Twilight and Spike alone, following an argument with the rest of the Mane Six that resulted in Twilight driving them away during a moment of frustration and fury. Having a Storm Guard kidnap Spike as a distraction, Tempest is able to capture Twilight in a cage and bring her aboard her airship to take back to Canterlot at long last. During the flight back, Tempest reveals her backstory that led to her entering the Storm King's service when she had her horn broken and her eye scarred by an Ursa Minor while she was still a filly, causing her to be ostracized by her friends, making her believe there was nothing left for her in Equestria, so she departed to find someone who would be willing to help her get her horn back and no longer feel alienated. Twilight offers her sympathy, but Tempest believes that Twilight is now in the same boat as her since the Mane Six abandoned her as well. Once back in Canterlot, Twilight is heartbroken to see Songbird Serenade and the other ponies caged or enslaved by the Storm Guards before she's brought back to the royal castle, and placed in the throne room with the petrified Princesses. She again tries to reason with Tempest, but Tempest is still convinced that giving the Princesses' magic to the Storm King will allow him to restore her horn so she can finally show Equestria what she's capable of. It is then that the Storm King himself finally arrives, and after voicing his disgust about what he's seen to Tempest, begins the ritual to transfer the Princesses' Alicorn magic into his Staff of Sacanas. Once it is done, Tempest attempts to remind him of their agreement, but the Storm King is too busy enjoying his newfound power to listen. Soon, Tempest hears the screams of Storm Guards in the courtyard below, and is shocked to find Capper and the Mane Six having managed to breach the defenses to come save Twilight. After the Storm King embraces her as he offers his sarcasm about what Twilight was about to say, he decides to launch his endgame, and summons a tornado to destroy the capital. Tempest again reminds the Storm King of their agreement, but it is then Storm King double-crosses her, revealing he was only using her to become stronger. Now that he had the Staff of Sacanas at his beck and call, Tempest was expendable. Shocked at this betrayal, Tempest attempts to retaliate, and is nearly swept up in the tornado as a result. However, before she can be pulled into it, she is saved by Twilight, leaving her stunned that, after everything she's done to Twilight, she was still willing to save her over disarming the Storm King of the Staff. Tempest is moved by this, but both of them soon find themselves about to be finished off by the Storm King, before he is hit and disarmed of the Staff by the Mane Six. However, the Staff begins to rampage out of control, and Tempest is forced to dodge falling debris as the Staff's discharges destroy the throne room. She soon watches as the Mane Six and the Storm King vie for the Staff, before a final effort by Twilight to keep the Staff out of the Storm King's hands results in both of them being sucked into the tornado and presumed lost. However, as the storm dissipates, Twilight descends from the sky, exhausted, but triumphant, with the Staff of Sacanas in hand. Tempest watches the happy reunion of the Princess of Friendship with her friends, before deciding to leave out of shame for her past transgressions. However, she soon notices the Storm King climb back up to the balcony, and reveal having a spare Obsidian Orb that he intends to use on the Mane Six to reclaim the Staff from Twilight. Refusing to let the Storm King win, and to return the favor for saving her life from the tornado, Tempest charges towards the Mane Six, who immediately surround Twilight to protect her, only to watch in shock as Tempest jumps over them and takes the Obsidian Orb herself, ensuring that the Storm King is caught in the effects as well and both are encased in obsidian. However, while the Storm King's petrified body falls to the courtyard below and shatters to pieces, Tempest is spared the same fate by the Mane Six as they use the Staff to save her. With that, as thanks for saving them, Twilight uses the Staff to undo the Obsidian Orb's effects, and restore Tempest to flesh and blood. In return, Tempest sees to undoing all the damage she and the Storm King caused to Canterlot as she places the Staff upside-down to restore the Alicorn magic to the Princesses, restoring Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to flesh and blood, and then magically repair all the damage to Canterlot, removing any traces of the Storm King's presence, and returning the capital to its shining glory before the invasion first happened. That night, as the Friendship Festival resumes in earnest, as Songbird Serenade performs her new song, Rainbow, Twilight soon sees Tempest watching the concert from a distance, before deciding to take her leave. Twilight catches up to her and asks that she stay, but when Tempest mentions her still-broken horn, Twilight convinces her that, broken horn or not, she can still show everyone what she's capable of. Taking Twilight up on that, Tempest uses her magic to set off a fireworks display for Songbird's concert, impressing the rest of the Mane Six. However, when Pinkie Pie voices her thoughts on it, Tempest tells her that her real name is not "Tempest Shadow". Personality Once a normal and happy filly, Tempest Shadow's loss of her horn and subsequent rejection by her friends made her grow up into a cold, bitter, and ruthless mare. She is obsessed with getting her horn back, and isn't hesitant to threaten and punish anyone who stands between her and her goals, holding Capper hostage and destroying Captain Celaeno's ship for their roles in helping Princess Twilight escape from her. However, in the film's climax, the Storm King's betrayal and Twilight rescuing her from the tornado changes Tempest, enough to save Twilight and her friends from the Storm King's last attack, turning the villain and herself to stone. Though still saddened by her broken horn and ashamed by her actions to help the Storm King, Tempest accepts Twilight's friendship and joins the rest of the ponies in their celebrations. Other depictions IDW comics Tempest's origin is the basis for My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #4. Some time after leaving her home of Equestria, she discovers the Misfortune Malachite in the wreckage of a crashed airship and becomes a target of the Storm King and his forces. While in Klugetown, she hears voices of the Malachite's previous owners warning her to get rid of it. During Tempest's travels with a caravan bound for Bleak Valley, the caravan is ambushed by the Storm King's soldiers, and Tempest is soon confronted by the Storm King himself. He offers her the position of his new second-in-command, and she agrees to help him conquer the world in exchange for restoring her broken horn. Storybooks Friends and Foes. Adventure Awaits. Chapter books The Prequel to My Little Pony: The Movie: The Stormy Road to Canterlot also explores Tempest Shadow's origin story. Before the events of the film, Tempest was a unicorn who was best friends with fellow unicorns Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. Throughout the book, she is merely referred to as "the Unicorn", keeping her real name unspecified. At one point, the Unicorn and her friends are playing with a ball when it gets lost in a cave. After an encounter with an ursa minor, the Unicorn loses her horn, causing it to go haywire. After a few moons, her friends get accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, leaving her lonely. After wandering throughout Equestria (briefly using the pseudonym "Caramel Chip"), the Unicorn comes upon the Misfortune Malachite, and keeps it for herself. She then meets Grubber, the henchman of the Storm King, who promises the Unicorn, now going by Tempest Shadow, that he can restore her horn if she can retrieve a pearl from the kingdom of Hippogriffia. At first, Tempest (having used the pseudonym "Cherry Pie") has the pearl in her grasp, but the hippogriff queen steals it back from her and makes all of the hippogriffs disappear. Upon this failure, Tempest suggests to the Storm King stealing the magic from the three Alicorn princesses in Canterlot. When she reaches Canterlot, she hears word of a Friendship Festival being planned, as well as a fourth Alicorn princess. Illustrated picture books Tempest appears in The Great Princess Caper, which depicts events before and during the film. After joining the Storm King's army as his second-in-command, she quickly gains the admiration of the other Storm Guards, including Grubber. However, she finds Grubber a constant annoyance due to his incessant requests to make him her evil sidekick. She eventually becomes fed up and agrees to Grubber's wish if he helps her capture the princesses of Equestria, telling him to leave her alone forever if he fails. Tempest becomes increasingly angry with Grubber's blundering during their pursuit of Twilight Sparkle after he accidentally lets the princess and her friends escape Canterlot. By the time they finally capture Twilight at Mount Aris, Tempest ignores him completely. Following the Storm King's defeat, Tempest is inspired by the friendship between the Mane Six to make amends with Grubber, giving him a "sidekick" cupcake and accepting him as her friend. The two leave Canterlot to spread the word of friendship beyond Equestria together. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Tempest Shadow is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "Brooding in bearing and striking in form, this unicorn heralds an oncoming storm." The game's limited-time story centered around Tempest is adapted from her backstory in The Stormy Road to Canterlot. Hasbro.com description Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic). Angry and feeling betrayed by her friends, Tempest allies with Storm King and is tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane 6. If she succeeds she will regain her magic. What she soon may learn is that the magic of friendship is the most powerful magic of all. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic) and joined the wrong side of the fight, acting as a henchman for the Storm King. Jaded, angry and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane 6. She has agreed to this mission in exchange for the return of her magic. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''TEMPEST is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic) and joined the wrong side of the fight, acting as a henchpony for the Storm King. Jaded, angry and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane Six. She has agreed to the mission in exchange for reinstating her magic. With one of the strongest story arcs in the movie, Tempest learns the true power of the magic of friendship.'' Merchandise Toys. Costumes. Gallery Tempest Shadow emerging from the smoke MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow makes her debut MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "complete and total surrender" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurling a dark ball of energy MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow on the attack MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow kicking a fish creature MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow downs the fish creature MLPTM.png Tempest tossing the fish creature by the tail MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurls fish creature to the ground MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "easy as pie" MLPTM.png Grubber dreaming about pie MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow grinning maliciously MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest look down on the city MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow's reflection in frozen Celestia MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow glaring out of the shadows MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow coming down the gangplank MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow leaping into the air MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking down at Grubber MLPTM.png Grubber giving Tempest Shadow the bad news MLPTM.png Tempest and her forces land on the pirates' ship MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow and Grubber looking down MLPTM.png Close-up on Storm Creature's pink claws MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow angrily charging her magic MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Tempest Shadow rises.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Grubber and Tempest.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Storm King and Tempest.png MLP The Movie Lionsgate - Tempest Shadow and Captain Celaeno.jpg MLP The Movie Metrofilms - Tempest Shadow and imprisoned Twilight.jpg MLP The Movie Facebook - Storm King, Tempest, and captured Twilight.jpg Tempest Shadow toy.jpg FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow figure and Sky Skiff toy.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow Sky Skiff packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 2-3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg The Stormy Road to Canterlot cover.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Adventure Awaits replica journal cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow "6weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow official artwork.png Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Quotes See also * *Characters with a similar name: Pony of Shadows, Shadow, Shadow Lock, Shadow Spade, Shadowbolts, Shadowfright, Shadowmane, and Shadowsmacks. References